


Forneus teased Focalor and it ended in another way and another

by Specspec



Category: Megido72
Genre: Forneus is a teaser here, I like to joke about boob poking, Just Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specspec/pseuds/Specspec
Summary: This is written on impulse basically porn without plot. It might be a bit out of character but mmm I wrote it anyway.Basically this is fokafor from the reincarnation au I wrote before.
Relationships: Forneus/focalor
Kudos: 2





	Forneus teased Focalor and it ended in another way and another

Focalor was trying to put on his t shirt when he noticed the way forneus staring at him the whole time.

He was staring so intently.

“What?”

“Hmm” forneus didn’t look him in the eye but seemly just staring at his body instead.

“What’s the matter?” He asked again and approached the other man. His arm swooped to forneus’s body. He rested his head into the crook of his neck. Forneus smelled like the ocean.

“I was just thinking…”

“Thinking about what?”

“You gained weight”

Focalor pondered did he? Sure he did eat a lot this few days and they even went out for kfc last night. Maybe forneus is true about him gaining weight. He’ll just start squatting again and jogging while walking the dog.

“did I?”

“Yeah you mostly gained weight right here” forneus turned around and poked on his chest. He also make handful of squeezing as well. Focalor turned bright red.

THIS PERSON!?!!

“Hahahaha” the blonde laughed at his reaction but that laughter soon ended when focalor pushed him down and pinned him. His both strong arms over the skinner man. Those pale skin meeting with his tanned skin.

“Don’t you think… it still early for this” forneus look sideway not returning focalor’s lustful gaze.

“Hmm were you not inviting me?” the brunette slipped his hand under the blonde’s shirt who he instantly grabbed it and look at him flustered. Those beautiful blue eyes he so fond of finally looked at him.

“you just showered!”

“I can shower again”

“Ugh”

Look like forneus finally gave up as he no longer stopping focalor undressing him. He stopped in mid of pulling forneus’s pant off to stare over his lover upper body. His finger slide from the chest to his belly.

“what?”

“are you eating properly?”

“Well excuse me for having high metabolism!” forneus scoffed, his hand crossed over to his chest. Focalor snickered at the reaction. He continued to undress him and pinched the blonde side hip while he was at it.

“I wonder how would you look if you’re plump”

“wha-“ as forneus about to retorted at focalor, his back arched as he felt focalor’s warm fingers wrapping around his dick.

“wah…”

“hmm that’s quick”

“Shut up..”

Focalor mused as he lower down to greet the growing member in his hand. His thumb went over the hilt, he does it teasingly to get noise out of forneus. He can hear the blonde gasping voices as he continue doing it. He twirl along his tongue for extra effect.

“Mmmmh!!” forneus’s hand grasped on his hair, focalor can feel his nail digging into his scalp.

Focalor stopped to admire his lover body again. Forneus was already drenched in sweat, his eyes were shut and his leg are wrapped around his waist tightly.

“why did you stop…” forneus opened his eyes as he doesn’t feel focalor tongue over him. His eyes were trembling begin for him to continue doing him, make him a mess. Focalor can feel himself massively turned on. He need to release himself as well. He finally unzipped his pants, to revealed a very hard throbbing dick trapped inside his boxer.

Focalor leaned in even closer to forneus, so close so he can grind his hips to the other man hips. He take in both of theirs dicks in his one hand and start to massage it.

“Ugh!” forneus twitched.

It was too hot. Having both of their dick grinding to each other and focalor pumping it up is making him dizzy. Forneus’s mind is going mad. It feel good. He feel like he could cum. He is coming.

“nghh!!” forneus came, all his gooey semen were released. It was all over both of their dicks, focalor’s hand and forneus’s stomach.

“ah you came” forneus noticed that focalor is still hard. He stand up a bit, he was tumbling all over the place but he walked nearby their nightstand. He was rummaging their drawer for something. He come back to focalor’s lap, lumping onto him with a lube in hand.

“Oh .. you’re very well prepared”

“it’s not fair for me only to cum..” forneus hiding his face into focalor’s chest. He jolted when he feel something cold from behind.

“Ah,,ah,,” focalor insert only two fingers inside, he asked forneus if he can move it. The blonde nodded, couldn’t say a words due to being a mumbling mess. Two fingers began to scissoring inside forneus’s body. He could feel himself being opening up. He gripped and clawed focalor’s back in return as the man continue to prepare him and searching for his g spot.

“Is it here?”

“mmhh!!”

Focalor take it as yes.

Forneus moaned a bit when he felt the focalor’s finger are out of him but he arched his back and curled his toes when he feel something very big filling him inside.

“Ah”

“hm are you okay?” focalor asking worryingly over his partner.

“it’s pretty big …uhh”

“I see” focalor pushed forneus down again, letting his back touch the bed. He trying to make sure he feel comfortable in the position before he continue to move. He pick up the pace slowly. He watched as forneus moaned under him and clinging onto him as he move.

“foca..focalor”

“I am here” he kissed his lover forehead, his nose, his cheeks, all over the places he could let his lip brush to. There’s no single place on forneus’s body that hadn’t be seen and touched by focalor. His pace began to move faster as he see forneus is getting more comfortable and the pain is feeling more of pleasure now.

“AH!AH!AH!”

“forneus!” he growled, focalor feel like he’s coming close now. His stomach is all knotted. It feel good.

Forneus opened his arm to focalor, grabbing his face, pulling him into a tight embrace into his chest. This caused Focalor to came inside. The cum dripped out of forneus. He didn’t said a word about it but he’s clearly upset since he’s pouting. They were both all sticky thanks to it. They stayed quiet, letting each other feeling the heat of their bodies.

“Can you get up?”

“I don’t really have the strength to do that right now.”

“neither do I”


End file.
